Kiss Of Death
by ako Kanmu
Summary: HPCCS crossover. It's not something simple that can be cured by a potion... Its a curse... Bonded with the body and unremovable...
1. Author's Note 1

OKAY!!! This isn't a chapter but an author's note....  
  
For those people who have reviewed and begged for me to continue.. heres some hope..  
  
You see.. I seemed to have noticed some errors in my plot so i've decided to do some revising before I continue this story...  
  
Some of you may be thinking that my story is alright in it's current condition but... I'll give you some examples.  
  
a) Ginny acts like Sakura... thats a major NoNO... I want her to be.. more wild I guess?  
  
b) The story of Ginny's past live is very... LAME.. so i want to add more details.  
  
c) well theres more but i'm too lazy to list anymore.  
Oh yeah... I'm deleting all the chapters of course just to stop you people from READING it...  
  
Well I got to go start revising...  
  
Bye. 


	2. The words of a mysterious person

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. If I did I wouldn't have to go to school!!   
  
Kiss Of Death By Ako Kanmu   
  
Hogwarts is a school of magic. The school was used to teach witches and wizards how to use their magic.   
In Hogwarts, there is a library used to study and research. In that library were books. Some of the books were simple and had nothing for people to be scared of. Other books had dark curses and evil spells. Those books were in the forbidden area of the Library and only special students could read them.   
  
There was one particular book that held my interest. It was called Miserable.   
  
Why the book was called Miserable was because the book was filled with spells that didn't kill you but made your life into something not worth living.   
  
There were some spells that affected the appearance. Other spells affected the way you acted. Some of them turned you into a vampire.   
The weird thing about these spells were that they could only be casted when the castor was near death. Supposedly these spells were a way to get revenge.   
This book was wanted by all dark wizards. Luckily only one book was made and anyone who tried to copy it was to be cursed with a random spell from the book by the book.   
  
One particular spell had caught my attention. It was called the Kiss of Death when the person which the spell was casted on would get poison in their body. Every time the lips of the cursed person touched the lips of another, the person who kissed the cursed person would get poisoned. The poison would spread through the blood of the person extremely quickly. Before you can complain about the pain or even say a word. You're dead.   
  
Scary right? There was nothing the cursed person could do about it. But, how do I know that? There is probably some story behind this that I don't know.   
  
Maybe... just maybe...   
  
You never know right?   
  
Author's Note: EHHHHH.... that was sooo STRANGE... 


	3. Horrific Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura but I do own my little orange kitty cat shorts.   
  
Kiss of Death by Ako Kanmu   
  
It was a lazy Sunday morning and the scent of dew filled the air. Everyone in the Weasley Household was still tucked into their beds. Except, that is, for an adorable, hyperactive 5 year old girl and her half asleep mother.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! HURRY!!" a 4 year old redheaded girl said to her mother. "The stores are going to close!"   
  
The girl grabbed her mother's sleeve and pulled her in the direction of the fireplace while her mother painstakingly applied her makeup.   
  
"Ginny, dearest, the stores just opened. We have plenty of time," Mrs. Weasley told her daughter through a yawn.   
  
"But Mommy! I'm bored!" Ginny gave Mrs. Weasley a pleading look.   
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and smiled at her daughter.   
  
"Why don't you go wake up your brothers?" Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny on the forehead, "Then we can all go to Diagon Alley together."   
  
Ginny sniffled and tears slowly started to flow out of her eyes.   
  
"I thought it was a girls day out! You promised." Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around Ginny.   
  
"All right, sweetie. If that's what you want, we can have a girls day out."   
  
Ginny beamed at her mother while she, once again, pulled her mother towards the fireplace.   
  
"Okay, Ginny, I'll go first. After I disappear, throw the floo powder into the fireplace and yell 'Diagon Alley' clearly."   
  
Ginny nodded as she watched her mother throw the powder in the fireplace and step into the fire.   
  
Ginny's attention had wandered while her mother spoke; she was thinking about how much fun she and her mother would have.   
  
Not remembering which alley to go to, she just thought to herself, 'I remember daddy talking about a Knockturn Alley.... I'll go there.'   
  
She threw the powder into the fireplace and, as clearly as she could, she yelled, "KNOCKTURN ALLEY"   
  
Before Ginny could blink or complain, she was in a dark alley. It was eerie and creepy and the people there looked so sinister.   
  
Ginny was frightened. What was she to do? She was alone in a scary place without her mother!   
  
After a lot of thinking, she decided to walk around and see if she could find anyone that she knew.   
  
She passed by a dark room and she was curious. She came up with two conclusions.   
  
1) There was a big scary monster in there ready to eat her up.   
  
or   
  
2) It was full of candy.   
  
She wanted to know what was in that room.   
  
Taking a small step, she entered the room. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her further in.   
  
Ginny tried to scream but the hand muffled her cry.   
  
She began to cry as a man took her into another room and threw her onto the floor.   
  
"Oh look; it's a little girl." The man narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a deep voice, "I find little girls so much more appealing than grown up women."   
  
The man licked his lips and grabbed Ginny.   
  
"They can't fight back,"   
  
Ginny screamed as his mouth covered hers. She tried to push him away he was too strong. He slammed her against the wall and her head hit it with a bang.   
  
Ginny's eyes flashed before she blacked out. The man continued to kiss her roughly, unaware that his lips were turning black. He began unbutton his shirt when he spat out black blood.   
  
The man grabbed at his neck as a burning sensation seared his throat. The sensation traveled to his arms and legs. He screamed in pain as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. He felt like he was on fire. Smoke rose from his body and then the sensation reached his heart. He took one last breath.   
  
Then there was nothing... nothing but silence.   
  
-----   
  
Mrs. Weasley was worried. Where was her dear daughter? She had spent two hours searching for her in Diagon Alley and she wasn't at home. Mr. Weasley had been contacted and he was also searching for Ginny.   
  
Mrs. Weasley shook in fear.   
  
She clenched her fists not caring that her nails drew blood. Losing control, she began to sob hysterically. She couldn't do anything but sit there, in the Leaky Cauldron, cry, and wait for good news.   
  
She didn't know what to do. She walked over to the counter and she surprised everyone.   
  
She ordered a mug of muggle beer and downed it quickly.   
  
She continued to order more and more. Slowly she was lost in a drunken stupor and was muttering her sorrows away.   
  
"Ginny was such a *hiccup* sweet girl. But where is she now?" Mrs. Weasley began laughing crazily. "She's probably dead. And it's all my fault!"   
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Please stop drinking!" The bartender pleaded, refusing to give her any more beer, "It's not your fault!"   
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at the bartender. "What DO YOU *hiccup* know!?"   
  
She tried to stand up but fell, her coordination all but gone.   
  
"My baby girl is gone!" Mrs. Weasley began to cry, "Something terrible has happened! I know...I can feel it! A mother always knows these things!"   
  
The door to Leaky Cauldron opened and Mr. Weasley walked in. He wasn't surprised to see his wife drunk for he too wanted to get drunk.   
  
He wrapped his arms around his wife as Mrs. Weasley cried on his chest.   
  
"Molly, we found her," he said, frowning at the supposed good news.   
  
They held each other in their arms for hours and finally walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
----------   
  
Weasley Household:   
  
Molly cried on Arthur's chest.   
  
"My poor baby girl! I'll never be able to see her again!" Molly sobbed.   
  
Arthur held her silently and then whispered, "We simply did what we were supposed to do. Ginny is in safe hands, Molly. It'll be better this way. If they found out about Ginny's condition, they'd hate her. To the wizardry world, Ginny Weasley died of poison. But always remember that she isn't dead. She's alive and well in another place."   
  
"But, can she be safe where she is now?" Molly whispered in a frightened voice.   
  
"Of course... We can trust him. He has a daughter and a son so Ginny will have friends." Arthur said.   
  
"I'll miss her,"   
  
"We'll all miss her,"   
  
----   
  
Author's Notes: Oh yeah I have to explain some things.   
  
The man who tried to rape Ginny died and Arthur changed that guy's appearance to look like Ginny's so it would have appeared that Ginny had died of the poison of the Kiss of Death. If they had found that the perverted man had died from the poison of Kiss of Death and Ginny in the same room, then they would suspect Ginny and test her by making her kiss some sort of animal.   
  
Okay...Anyway, would someone want to review so I can have the pride to continue? 


	4. They meet

Here's my next chapter... I sure took long to write it eh?   
  
Disclaimer: Why would a 13 year old like me own such a cool book/anime? psh....   
  
Kiss Of Death by Ako Kanmu   
  
The sky was hugged by fluffy, white clouds and the sun was replaced by the mysterious yet elegant moon. A gentle breeze brought a shower of cherry blossoms upon a small yellow house in Tomoeda. In that yellow house was an auburn haired child with emerald eyes. The girl waited for her otou-san by her bedroom window. Ever since her okaa-san's death, she hadn't been able to get to sleep without a hug from him and the previous night, her otou-san had taken the family car and driven away shortly after she'd fallen asleep.   
  
Her onni-chan had told her to sleep quite a few hours ago. She pretended to sleep for a few minutes, knowing that it didn't take her onii-chan long to fall asleep. As she held tight to her koneko-chan that her okaa-san had given her, she peered out the window watching for her otou-san's car. Minutes turned into hours and there was still no sign of it.   
  
Finally, when the time read 4:07 am, the car pulled into the driveway. Unable to contain her excitement, the young girl bounced off the bed and raced down the stairs to greet her otou-san. Hearing the front door open, she quickened her pace.   
  
"Otou-san! Otou-san!" the girl shouted as she ran down the stairs. Arriving at the door, she saw a little girl in the arms of her otou-san.   
  
"Who's that girl?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Sakura, this is Virginia. She's going to be your new sister." Fujitaka led the young Virginia into the guestroom and placed her on the bed.   
  
"New sister?" Sakura stared at Fujitaka in confusion.   
  
Fujitaka closed the door and knelt down to eye-level with Sakura.   
  
"Her Okaa-san and Otou-san asked me to take care of her because if she stayed with them she'd be in bad trouble," Fujitaka smiled at his daughter, "She hit her head and doesn't remember anything so you have to try to act like she's really your little sister."   
  
"But that's lying! You told me never to lie,"   
  
"Its okay to lie this time," Fujitaka said. "Promise not to tell?"   
  
"Yes, otou-san," she said solemnly, putting her hand to her heart. "I promise"   
  
--------------------   
  
Her eyes opened to a blue ceiling. Wondering where she was, she slowly pushed herself off the bed. She tried to remember where she was but drew a blank. She glanced at her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
'Who am I?'   
  
She touched her face. She saw a sweet innocent little girl with big brown eyes and red hair.   
  
The answer to her question came when the door opened and a girl with auburn colored hair walked in, holding a plate of food.   
  
"Virginia-chan! You're awake!"   
  
"Who...are you?" she said slowly. "Is my name Virginia?"   
  
"Yup! You're my sister,"   
  
"My sister? What's your name?"   
  
"Don't you remember?" Sakura hit her head and said, "Silly me...Of course you don't remember. My name's Sakura and our surname's Kinomoto!"   
  
"Why don't I remember?"   
  
"Because you hit your head."   
  
"Then how come I'm not in a hospital?"   
  
"You were in the hospital but the doctors said you were okay, so they let you come home."   
  
"Is this my room?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"How come its so plain?"   
  
"Because we just moved in 2 weeks ago."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup," Sakura said, nodding. "We have a brother too. His name's Touya but he had to go to England because people said he was a good singer."   
  
(AN: yeah... he left Japan.... before Virginia woke up so yeah....)  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
As if they were truly bonded by blood, they became as close as sisters. Sakura inwardly vowed to protect Virginia as long as she could, even if it cost her her life.   
  
-----------------   
  
A few weeks later, during the early morning hours (8 o clock?) , Sakura and Virginia were awakened by the sound of the doorbell.   
  
Sakura and Virginia ambled out of their rooms still half asleep, reaching the door as their otou-san opened it.   
  
At the entrance of their house stood a beautiful woman with ruby colored hair wearing a business suit. Around the woman were three adorable girls who appeared to be as old as Sakura.   
  
One girl with curly brown hair clung onto the woman as if she would sink into the ground if she didn't. Her large brown eyes made her look simply adorable.   
  
A purple-haired young lady who was dressed in a business suit similar to the lady's. She looked sophisticated yet cute nonetheless. She held the woman's hand.   
  
Leaning on the doorframe in a rude position, was the last little girl. Her hair was in two meatballs. Unlike the other girls, who had innocent looks, She looked like she could kill you and get away with it.   
  
The woman took a step forward. "Ohayo, my name is Sonomi. I'm your neighbor. I live next door in that mansion," Sonomi said, shaking Fujitaka's hand. "I just moved here a few days ago and I wanted to introduce myself."   
  
Sonomi pushed the girls in front of her and pointed to the girl with purple hair.   
  
"This is Tomoyo. She's my daughter."   
  
"She's a beautiful girl," Fujitaka said, smiling.   
  
Sonomi gestured to the girl clinging onto her, "This is Hermione. She's living at my house because her parents sent her here so she could learn Japanese. Unfortunately, her parents only had enough money to send her over here."   
  
"Hello Hermione,"   
  
"Hello Kinomoto-san" The browned-haired little girl spoke in perfect Japanese with no accent to speak of.   
  
Fujitaka simply smiled at the girl and patted her head.   
  
"This young lady," Sonomi said, pointing to the girl with the meat ball-styled hair. "Is Meilin. She's quite the little rebel."   
  
"Pat my head and I'll bite your finger off!" Meilin said, glaring at the adult in front of her.   
  
Sonomi sweatdropped as Fujitaka patted Meilin's head anyway.   
  
"Do you mind baby sitting them? I'll pay you." Sonomi stated.   
  
Fujitaka looked hesitant for a second, thinking that the three girls might cause trouble. Thinking about it some more, he decided that it might be nice for Virginia and Sakura to have new friends, so he accepted and Sonomi departed.   
  
Sonomi walked back to her own house with a look of relief on her face. When Sonomi was inside her beautiful home once again, she sighed in relief.   
  
"Thank goodness I finally got rid of those three."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Kinomoto Residence   
  
The three newcomers gazed at Sakura and Virginia as Sakura and Virginia stared back.   
  
"I see that you have met my daughters, Sakura and Virginia." Fujitaka gently pushed Sakura and Virginia closer to the troublesome girls, "Why don't you five go play in Sakura's room while I bake some cookies?"   
  
Sakura lit up as Virginia nodded. Fujitaka smiled at his two daughters and went into the kitchen. Sakura and Virginia began to walked up the stairs and gestured for the other girls to follow. Tomoyo and Hermione followed without hesitation while Meilin followed only because she had nothing else to do.   
  
"My name's Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said, bouncing up the stairs. She beamed.   
  
"I'm Kinomoto Virginia. We're sisters!" Virginia spun around on the steps of the staircase, and would have fallen had Sakura not grabbed her.   
  
"Be careful Ginia-chan," Concern was written all over Sakura's face, "You don't want to get hurt."   
  
"You really shouldn't spin on the staircase like that," Tomoyo smiled up at Virginia, "It's fun but if you fall, then we'll fall with you and then we could DIE!"   
  
"You can't die that easily...unless you land head first and break your neck." Hermione grinned.   
  
"Let's go play outside... There's nothing to do in here!" Sakura began walking past the others down the stairs.   
  
"Thats a good idea!"Virginia grinned, "We can play tag or play pranks on the snotty kids of the neighborhoods. They act so high and mighty just because they live in bigger houses than us."   
  
"Pranks... that sounds fun," Meilin smirked, "Lets go fill water balloons with mud and throw 'em at them,"   
  
Hermione shook her head, "Meilin, that's not dirty enough. If you really want them to start crying, we'll have to put a little bit of itch powder in those balloons."   
  
"And we'll have to throw some stink bombs at them," Tomoyo glanced at her business suit, "But I'll have to change first. Oka-san would be upset if I got my clothes dirty,"   
  
"Those are great ideas! But," Sakura paused. "We don't have itching powder or stink bombs or water balloons,"   
  
Meilin took off her backpack and began emptying it out. She soon found a package of water balloons, a bag with mysterious blue powder, and a bag filled with little plastic bombs.   
  
"I wasn't sent to live in Japan for nothing," Meilin grinned proudly, "Played one too many pranks and got the elders mad,"   
  
"We'll go to the backyard and hide behind the fence. The snotty kids always come over here to tease us around this time in the morning." Virginia wanted to laugh just thinking about the look on Kai and Sai( the snotty kids)'s faces, "Tomo-chan, you can change out of your clothes in the bathroom over there," Virginia said, pointing to her right. Tomoyo nodded and walked towards the bathroom, carrying her backpack with her. The others went behind the fence in the backyard and prepared the water balloons.   
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo stepped outside, wearing a military uniform.   
  
"Its time for revenge," she said, her eyes alight with malice.   
  
-------_----_----_----   
  
Sakura and Virginia stood at the other side of the fence as bait and, after a few minutes of waiting, Kai and Sai could be seen walking towards them with snobby smirks on their faces.   
  
"Look!" Kai pointed at Sakura and Virginia, "It's ugliest girl of the neighborhood #1 and ugliest girl of the neighborhood #2."   
  
"We're so offended," Virginia said sarcastically. "Why would we care what you think?"   
  
"Because we're richer and at a higher rank that YOU!"   
  
Sakura and Virginia snorted.   
  
"No, you're not."   
  
"You two are just jealous that our father is the president of play boy magazine," Kai said, and both laughed snidely.   
  
"Ugh, they make me so mad," Virginia said loudly.   
  
"THAT'S THE SIGNAL!" came a yell that sounded strangely like Hermione.   
  
Virginia and Sakura ran away laughing as water balloons began to fell upon Sai and Kai.   
  
"AHHHH!!!" Failing to run away, Sai and Kai began to itch themselves and cover their noses, "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!"   
  
Slipping on the mud a few times, they ran away.   
  
Virginia and Sakura ran back into their backyard and were welcomed by three grinning girls.   
  
"We make a great team," Meilin said, smiling. "I think we'll be good friends in the future."   
  
Smiling at each other, they all agreed.   
  
------   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
I really want to write more BUT unfortunately.... the next segment in 5 years from now soo....yeah...I'll begin writing now?   
  
Thanks to all the reviewers...Sorry for updating so late. 


	5. Devastation

Disclaimer: er….. I don't own CCS AND HP.

**Kiss Of Death by Ako Kanmu**

It was the first day of Summer Holidays; July 1st. Eight years had swiftly passed by. Although it was the first day of summer, thunderstorms and hurricanes rocked the world. Earthquakes shocked the world as it caused the earth to open up and swallow people up. Horrible weather occurred all over the world. Over a million people died in total and many were injured beyond repair. 

Although the peaceful town of Tomoeda was only consumed by thunderstorms, the citizens locked themselves into their house and shook in fear. Darkness filled the houses. Electricity couldn't be used and candles couldn't be lit. The skies were pitch black. Winds traveled around, trying to touch every living thing. Everything that it touched that was blessed with life was eliminated and therefore, dead. No one dared to utter a sound.

They didn't know what was happening or whether or not this was the last day they would be able to live. All they knew was that by the time the storms ended, many would have already perished.

Fear and Hope overtook the hearts and souls of the many people as they snuggled themselves underneath their thick blankets. Was this their judgment day?

-----------

Two years prior to this, Sonomi and Fujitaka had tied the knot. 

Sakura, Meilin, Hermione, Tomoyo, and Virginia were given the choice to stay in the Daidouji Mansion or stay in the old, yellow, Kinomoto House.

Deciding that Sonomi and Fujitaka needed some privacy, they moved their belongings into the Kinomoto house and were constantly baby sat by a woman named Kaho.

On the night before July began, at 11:30, they tucked into their beds in different rooms of the house.

Just like the rest of the world, they didn't know what was to come and had planned to go on a picnic.

They slept at ease. Their dreams were pleasant for awhile but that was until the clocked struck 12. That exact second, their dreams clouded over and turned into harsh, petrifying nightmares.

Unknown to Sakura, Meilin, Hermione, and Tomoyo, they were having the exact same nightmare.

Virginia tossed and turned to an incomparable nightmare. She gripped onto the sheets of her bed as cold sweat rolled down her forehead and dripped onto her pillow. 

Their nightmares imprisoned them into a world of deep catastrophe. They wanted to escape back into their own world but they couldn't.

Hours passed and the storms seemed immortal as did their dream.  

Finally, 24 hours after the storm started, at 12 o clock, the storms and the nightmares ended and the girls awoke.

Relieved that they were back in their world, they breathed a sigh of relief.  Their thoughts traveled back to the world they had entered while they were asleep. Somewhere in their hearts, they knew that everything that they had dreamed was real and true.

----------

Although they had 24 hours of sleep during the day of the storm, they were exhausted from the horrible nightmare. While the others slept, Virginia snuck out and stood on the balcony of her room and starred outside. She was horrified to see the state of Tomoeda. Trees replaced the cars that usually sat on the streets and looked charred.  Houses looked as if they were on the verge of falling over. Many bodies were strewn around... lifeless and burnt from the shocks of the thunderstorms. 

"W--What happened here....?" Virginia felt her eyes become moist. She leaned her head against her arms.

"I went to sleep to a horrible dream and awoke to a nightmare!"

Her thoughts drifted back to her dream as she silently sobbed to herself.

**_*Flashback to her dream*_**

****

**_Virginia_****_ opened her eyes to a death stricken village. The scent of blood poisoned the air. All that was once living was becoming one with the earth as it rot._**

**_The ground was soaked in blood. Houses were burnt down. _**

**_Virginia_****_ screamed in horror, not knowing any other way to react. She whimpered knowing that this scene would remain in her heart forever._**

****

**_"Ugh," _****_Virginia_****_ heard in the distance._**

****

**_'A survivor!'_********_Virginia_****_ immediately thought as she ran towards the sound._**

****

**_The dead bodies strewn around made it difficult to find the survivor but at last she found her._**

**_Before _****_Virginia_****_ was a young woman with long red hair and wore ripped blood stained clothes._**

**_Virginia_****_ ran up to her and held her._**

****

**_The young woman was barely alive. She coughed up blood and starred at _****_Virginia_****_._**

****

**_"What happened here?" _****_Virginia_****_ asked sorrowful. The young woman only smiled sadly._**

****

**_"The Dark Lord came to the village looking for the pure maidens. I stopped him with my magic but he had already destroyed everyone and everything in this village," The young woman sighed, "He sent a curse at me... one of the most horrifying curses. It has nearly killed me."_**

****

**_Virginia_****_ gave the woman a compassionate look._**

****

**_"I have used all the magic that I had left within me to send you here," she paused as she coughed up a tremendous amount of blood, "You are my reincarnation."_**

****

**_Virginia_****_'s eyes widened but remained silent._**

****

**_"You most likely are seeing me through a dream but please dear listen closely," she took a deep breath; "The dark lord sent a curse at me. It is called the kiss of death where whomever has the curse tries to kiss another on the lips, the one who was kissed would die. Unfortunely, the curse is passed through reincarnation. You have it. I'm so sorry. Your true family had to give you up so that be strong and live through this curse. Please.... Do it for me."_**

****

**_Virginia_****_ silently cried._**

**_you_****_ would not die. Something that my family would have never done for me,"_**

****

**_Virginia_****_ hands shook._**

****

**_"But it can't be true!"_**

****

**_"It is... and I have more to tell you," the young woman face became serious, "You will be the one who will defeat the Dark Lord in your time. But, in order for you to defeat him, you will have to_**

**_"Today is July the first. My birthday, your true birthday, my death day, and the dark lord's death day. On July the First on an unknown year, either you or the dark lord will die or maybe... both of you will die,"_**

****

**_Virginia_****_'s eyes widened as tears dripped onto the young woman's body._**

****

**_"How do you know all this?"_**

****

**_"It seems that all this information is coming to me while I'm about to die," she smiled despite the pain that was taking over her body, "I lived a happy life. I met many great friends and met the love of my life. Although we could never be together, we enjoyed the times we had together."_**

****

**_"I know you must feel awful finding all of this now but remember this... No matter what happens and what obstacles get in the way, always remember to remember the times that brought you to your happiness,"_**

****

**_"I wish you the best, _****_Virginia_****_,"_**

****

**_"Wait... before this dream ends... tell me your name so I can thank you,"_**

****

**_"Ayame...." _**

****

**_Before _****_Virginia_****_ could say another word, death had taken Ayame away, leaving _****_Virginia_****_ being the only living soul that was in the remains of the village._**

****

**_*end of dream*_**

"......It's true..." Virginia eyes closed as she listened to the placid wind blow, "I know it... in my heart... It must be true... But why me?"

Virginia made an unheard whimper as she mourned for her past life's horrible obliteration.

Hiding in the doorway to Virginia's room, stood Sakura, Meilin, Hermione, and Tomoyo as they gazed at the unsuspecting Virginia. 

Whispering words that were almost unheard, they sighed sadly.

"This is destiny," Tomoyo whispered, "We must protect her."

"But can we do it?" Meilin cried softly, "The fate of the world depends on what decisions we make and what decisions she makes,"

"Do we really have a choice?" Hermione murmured, "If we didn't do what we were meant to do in this life... then everyone that we love will perish just as the lovely trees of Tomoeda perished while we were asleep."

Sakura smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was more worried than the rest.

"Don't worry... We can protect her... and if we lose our lives during this... We'll die in glory. We are the prophecy seekers... We are four of the most magically possessed people in the world...."

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh.

"I don't want to be a prophecy seeker," Hermione mumbled.

Tomoyo put her hand on Hermione shoulder as she tried to reassure her.

"None of us do, Hermione-chan," Tomoyo starred up at the ceiling, "None of us...."

Virginia let out a breath of air, only to breathe it in again. 

"Oh God, Please help me...."

----------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What are prophecy seekers? Not telling XD... Next CHAPTER? ONE YEAR LATER........ Sakura meets SYAORAN?!?!?!


	6. A trip to meet an amber eyed stranger

**Disclaimer: Why would a 13 year old like me own such a cool book/anime? psh....**

**Kiss Of Death by Ako Kanmu**

**One Year Later**

Sakura held her head in her hands as she wept. It had been one year since the day they had found out about the reason of their existence in the world. Earth was still recovering from the storms that ruptured Utopia. Trees could be replanted and buildings could be rebuilt but a damaged soul couldn't. It would take years for the lost spirits that were hit by the storm to find their way home again. Life could never be what it used to be, not in this generation.  The muggle world had surpassed the damage that the wizardry world took. 

Witches and Wizards were more independent and did not rely themselves on electronics. A great number of them died and many pureblood family lines had ended, but they survived and let life be back to normal once again.

It was the first of July, and this morning, Sakura had awoken to a repeat of the nightmare that had occurred one year prior. Her heart beating hastily and her tears naturally rolled out of her eyes.

One year.... It had only been one year and she felt that she couldn't live anymore. She wanted to run away... Far away so that she wouldn't have to wake up every morning seeing Virginia's face.  Every time she saw her face, she felt heavy-hearted and consumed by sadness.

She had to be strong... but for whom? 

Would Destiny take over happiness? Surely not... but it has.

Sakura was driven in-between... Running away and remaining here in the depths of sadness.

What was a girl to do?

-------

Meilin sat at the kitchen table wondering where the heck everyone was. Walking over to Tomoyo's room, she burst open the door to see... an empty room.

'Not surprising,' Meilin thought, 'Tomoyo is hardly at home anymore after what happened a year ago. Now all she does is party all night long with the male species.'

Meilin had also been spending more and more time with the male species lately. She had already had 10 boyfriends, the longest relationship lasting 3 months.

Leaving Tomoyo's room, she went into Virginia's room. She opened the door only to see Virginia sleeping her ass off.

Meilin's only reply was a sweat drop. She closed the door quietly as she walked over to Hermione's room. She peeked open the door. She only saw... Hermione totally engrossed in a romantic novel.

Meilin only shuddered and walked over to Sakura's room where she opened the door and saw Sakura lying on the floor, crying.

Coming to Sakura's rescue, she lifted her up.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter," Meilin wiped the tears that slid down Sakura's face.

Sakura sniffed, "Meilin-chan! I can't take it anymore... I want to leave so badly. Life has become so hard after realizing our destinies. I miss Tomoyo and I miss you!"

Meilin nodded in understanding as she understood why Sakura was feeling so depressed.

"Tomoyo has changed... She goes out all the time and I hardly ever see her... I don't even know if she's a virgin anymore!" Sakura wailed, "And you have been going out so much too... I miss how we use to be close,"

Meilin found herself sorrowing with Sakura.

"Gomen Nasai, Sakura-chan..." Meilin and Sakura embraced and cried their sadness out of them, "I understand how you are feeling. I feel the exactly the way you do. I only stay around boys so I can stop thinking about all of our responsibilities. I'm sure that Tomoyo thinks the exact same way,"

"I want to leave... It's breaking me! My grades were so low this year that I nearly failed. Please Meilin, let me leave!"

Meilin gave Sakura a sympathetic look.

"You can't leave us, Sakura-chan, we need you here. You are everything that makes us happy," 

"Please Meilin-chan! Please."

Meilin didn't know what to do. She wanted Sakura to be happy but they all needed Sakura. Meilin thought hard and realized that Sakura didn't have to leave forever.

"Sakura-chan, what if I plan a vacation for you away from Tomoeda?" 

Sakura hesitated. Vacation meant she had to come back.

"Where?"

Meilin made a quick reply, "Hong Kong,"

Sakura nodded. She would feel better after a vacation wouldn't she?

Meilin gave Sakura a motherly smile.

"You'll feel better after a vacation to Hong Kong, I promise." Meilin left the room to make the plans.

Meilin didn't know how right she was.

--------

Meilin was a fast worker. Only an hour had past and here she was at the airport getting her luggage checked by the flight attendants. After a few minutes of checking, the flight attendant gave Sakura's ticket a little signature.(an: lalal never flew on a plane... making all this up!) Sakura gave the flight attendant a weak smile before she ran off into the embrace of Hermione and Meilin.

"Sakura-chan, you have fun on this trip. I want to see your smile back on your face when you come back," Hermione smiled widely at Sakura, "Maybe you'll meet a boy there,"

Meilin smirked, "Yes, and then you'll be REALLY happy,"

Meilin and Hermione burst into joyful laughter while Sakura's face turned a pale pink.

"I-I'm going to miss everyone," Sakura's eyes filled with tears once again.

"Aww don't cry. You'll be back in a flash. If you need us, call." Hermione said brushing the tears away from Sakura's face.

"Don't worry about Fujitaka-san, Sonomi-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Ginger-chan. I'll tell them that you wanted to see how Hong Kong is like and how much you wanted to see it,"(an: Ginger-chan = Tomoyo and Meilin's nickname for Virginia)

Sakura nodded.

_Passengers to Flight 1243542132 to __Hong Kong__ please come to the passenger doors._

Sakura, Meilin, and Hermione were silent as they walked over to the doors.

"Sakura-chan, remember to call us if you get homesick!" Meilin gave Sakura a big bear hug.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sakura-chan! Remember to study math or else you will forget everything I taught you!" Hermione embraced Sakura and gave her a nice pat on the back.

"Sayanara, Meilin-chan, Hermione-chan," yelled Sakura as she walked through the passenger doors.

"Sayanara!" Meilin and Hermione yelled back as they waved goodbye to the retreating Sakura,"

------------------------------

**Four Hours Later**

Sakura breathed in a large amount of air after being in a stuffy airplane for 4 hours. The air smelled so fresh even if the air was polluted with toxic chemicals from years of city life. 

(an: yes yes... Hong Kong's air is gross... that's why everyone there has such light colored skin. The thick clouds of pollution are blocking the sun from giving them a tan O_o)

'I miss them already,' Sakura thought as she remembered all her friends back in Japan, 'Might as well get moving over to my hotel'

Dragging her luggage behind, she exited the airport. After half an hour of waiting and sore feet, she finally obtained a ride from a taxi to her Hotel.

The name of her hotel was, translated into English, was Eyes of a winter's Dream.

As she entered the hotel, she noticed how beautiful the inside of the hotel looked, and it was only the lobby. One corner of the hotel stood two grand marble doors leading to a variety of restaurants. On the other corner of the hotel stood a large staircase that led to the five magnificent elevators that chimed a sweet ethereal sound. 

Sakura starred at her reflected image from the floor. The floor was very shinny and not a speck of dust was on it. The scent of superb wondrous foods filtered into the lobby, attracting customers to eat at their restaurants.

Sakura, still amazed by the grand hotel, walked up to the man on the front desk.

The man gave Sakura a lustful look. His gaze made Sakura very uncomfortable.

As quickly as possible, Sakura told the man that she wanted a single room.

The man purposely brushed his hand against Sakura's hand and he muttered to Sakura, "Why don't we leave this place and I'll bring you over to my... apartment,"

Sakura snatched her hand away and backed away, obviously wanting to get away from this psycho of a man.

"G-G-Get away from me!" Sakura yelled loudly attracting the attention of many other people staying at the hotel including an ambered eyed young man....

"I-I'm only four-four-fourteen! Yo-You are at least- twenty five!" Sakura gripped on to her suitcase as she glared at the man.

The man became angered and grabbed Sakura's hand. The people just watched and didn't try to help Sakura as the man gripped onto her hand tightly.

"Let go of me!" Sakura cried as she felt her wrist throb in pain.

"You... girl are coming with me!" The man tried to drag her towards the elevator but was stopped as an amber eyed boy stepped in front of him and punched him square in the nose.

The man fell onto the floor with his nose bleeding severely and him consciousness gone. Security guards swiftly dragged the unconscious perverted man into their little camera room in order to keep people for starring.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as she turned towards the amber eyed stranger that had rescued her from a potential rapist.

"Arigato- I mean... Thank you sir," Sakura smiled at the stranger causing his face to turn a pale pink.

"It was nothing... I wanted to fire him for a long time anyway," the amber eyed stranger picked up Sakura's suitcase, which had earlier dropped on to the floor, and handed it to her.

"Fire him?" Sakura asked blankly, as she didn't get what he meant by firing him.

"Yes, my family owns this hotel and that man," He paused, "He has been disrespecting customers for quite a time now,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "You own this beautiful hotel?" 

Sakura eyes sparkled in delight. She had finally met a rich person who seemed to be nice other than her family back in Japan.

The amber eyed stranger shot a glare at Sakura, "So what if I do? Are you going to FLIRT with me to try to get my money? **GOLD DIGGER**!" 

Sakura looked down as she tried to hide her tears that were developing in her eyes. 

"No... I'm not a gold digger... I just thought it was wonderful to own such a beautiful hotel.... I wouldn't have to try to get money from you anyway... My family is rich too..." A droplet of tears made impact with the shiny floor underneath Sakura.

The amber eyed stranger felt a stab of guilt in his heart.

"If you think I'm a gold digger, then... I'll stay away from you,"

Sakura walked past the amber eyed stranger and back towards the front desk and again asked for a single room.

The amber eyed stranger just starred as Sakura took the keys to her room and left.

He was drawn to her and he didn't know why. One thing was for sure… He was going to find out the name of that beautiful young woman.

_Author's note: Oh the end of a good/bad chapter? Well Sakura has met Syaoran and it seems to be on a rough start. Will Sakura forgive Syaoran for yelling at her? Find out on the next chapter of KISS OF DEATH_


	7. Court the emerald eyed beauty

**Disclaimer: Why would a 13 year old like me own such a cool book/anime? psh....**

**Kiss Of Death by Ako Kanmu**

Day turned to Night. Night turned to day. Sunlight dashed around Hong Kong, giving the overpopulated city a warm, gentle light. Beautiful day was what it was. It was so beautiful that there was no cloud in sight and smiles were permanently embedded on each and everyone's face.

Correction, there were some people who weren't smiling. Who were those people who were spoiling this wonderful day of sunlight?

Sakura and that amber eyed stranger of course.

Sakura was still somewhat upset about being named a "gold digger" by the amber eyed stranger.

The amber eyed stranger, whom was named Syaoran, had his heart stinging with guilt and grief for calling that divine emerald-eyed girl something that she was not. Over driven with guilty conscience and heart breaking echoes of her voice in his head, he convinced himself to apologize to her and court her. 

_'Would she forgive him?' _he wondered not knowing that Sakura was actually a very forgiving person.

_'Girls love flowers and they love beautiful flowers even more,'_

Thinking that buying that emerald eyed beauty would give him more chances of forgiveness, he, as quickly as possible, went to the nearest Florist.

Flowers were EVERYWHERE. The store was overflowing with many flowers but which would make that emerald eyed allure overjoyed with utter happiness? 

Every flower you could name was in this store. 

Feeling out of place, Syaoran grimaced. Which flower should he choose? 

There were Roses, Violets, Geraniums, Tulips, Petunias, Pansies, Lilies, Lavenders, Peonies, Cherry Blossoms…. Wait Cherry Blossoms? That was the perfect flower for it did remind Syaoran of that beauty.

Going up to the front counter, he told the woman that he wanted one dozen cherry blossoms. Being rare this time of year in Hong Kong, the roses had a price of twenty dollars per flower. 

Syaoran did mental math.

_ '12 x 20=$240??!?!' _Syaoran sighed, '_The things I do to get a girl to like me,'_

He paid the woman and she, feeling pity on Syaoran, gave him a free teddy bear that was about 2 feet tall and 1 foot wide. Its adorable green fur was soft and now he had an even better chance to achieve his goals.

His flowers were wrapped in shiny plastic and the bear was put into a cute box.

Step one was complete but now was the actual hard part. He had to go up to her and give her the flowers…. Or did he?

He could always get some servant of his to deliver it for him but he wanted it to do it himself to show that he was not a coward.

Using all the courage that his body had, he was off to the hotel.

**HOTEL**.  
  
Holding the delicate cherry blossoms and the box of the sweet bear in his arms, his eyes wandered the lobby of the hotel. She wasn't there… 

_'Maybe she's in the restaurant,' _Syaoran thought as he began to walk towards the grand doors that would reveal the restaurants. 

He pulled open the door and looked around the charming restaurant. 

Syaoran dropped the box that he was once holding.

There she was right in front of him. She sat on a tiny table with her eyes drawn to her book that was clutched between her hands.

He approached her slowly, frightened of her future reaction. His hands gripped the Bouquet and Box. 

_'Why am I so nervous?'_ Syaoran thought, _'I've never felt this way towards a girl before and I just met her too!'_

It seemed to take hours for him to get to her table but it was only a few seconds.

His shadow blocked the light and the beauty was unable to read her book. She looked up and saw his face.

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. Although she had realized that he had been the man who previously hurt her feelings in a great way, she had to admit that he was one of the most handsome young men she had ever seen. He had insulted her, but he had also saved her from a mad rapist. It was a wonder how she hadn't noticed how handsome he was the previous day. 

_'Must have been distracted,' _Sakura thought. She had been almost raped when she saw him.

Sakura realized that he was starring at her just as she was him. They remained in this matter for a few minutes. Eyes locked on eyes. Silence was deep.

Syaoran decided to break the silence by saying the words that he had came to say.

"Sorry about yesterday," Syaoran brought out the bouquet of flowers and the box from behind his back and put them on the table.

Sakura snapped out her starring. She moved her interest from Syaoran to the bouquet of cherry blossoms on the table.

She gently caressed them and soon a smile developed on her face.

"Cherry Blossoms is my favorite flower," Sakura inhaled the scent of the flowers.

Syaoran felt a wave of relief go through him. 

_'What a coincidence,'_ He thought, _'what are the chances of getting her favorite flower for a girl on the first guess?'_

"You didn't have to buy me flowers," Sakura had one of the biggest smiles plastered onto her face; "I would have forgiven you if you hadn't."

Syaoran felt himself almost unable to speak but managed to utter out, "I wanted to,"

Sakura felt her smile grow even bigger. She pointed to the box with lovely wrapping paper on it.

"Is that for me too?"

Syaoran simply nodded hoping that his voice would return soon.

Sakura gently picked up the box and placed it in front of her. Carefully, she removed the wrapping and gently opened the box. Sakura pulled out the bear.

"Kawaii DESU!" Sakura enthusiastically hugged the bear.

Syaoran felt himself blush.

Sakura found herself saying extreme quickly, "Doumo arigatou gozai-masu!"

Syaoran, knowing a teensy bit of Japanese, knew that it mean thanks a lot.

"Dou-itashimashite" Syaoran said back surprising Sakura.

"That was Japanese!" Sakura exclaimed, "I thought you were Chinese… Wait! I just realized that I don't know you name!"

Syaoran found himself chuckling as he took a seat at Sakura's table.

"My name is Li Syaoran,"

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura was so happy at the moment. 

"Sakura means Cherry Blossoms. Does it not?" Syaoran found himself smiling himself at Sakura's cheerfulness. She sure had her way of spreading happiness.

"Hai, it does mean Cherry Blossoms. By the way how do you know Japanese?" Sakura was very curious about this very handsome Chinese boy.

"I learned a bit a while ago. I was forced to by family," Syaoran ordered a chocolate milkshake and began to sip on it while Sakura took a bit of her strawberry shortcake that he had also ordered.

"Kinomoto-chan," Sakura looked up from her strawberry cake to listen to Syaoran.

"Would you like to g-go on a d-date with m-me?" Syaoran asked nervously. 

Sakura blushed. "Hai," she said very quietly.

Syaoran felt himself smile happily as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura grew even redder.

"When shall we go on our date?" Sakura asked as she found herself having a crush on Syaoran.

"Tonight," Syaoran said gently taking her hand and kissing it gently, "I'll see you tonight,"

Syaoran stood up and waved goodbye as he left the room in style.

Sakura felt herself swoon as she gently caressed her teddy bear. Her new found crush had asked her on a date. 

_'Could life get any better?' _ Sakura wondered. Sakura couldn't help but be unable to stop grinning.

She felt so happy. Happiness was something she hadn't felt in a year.

**HAHAHAHAH END OF CHAPTER! TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Aww that's so cute… Syaoran and Sakura have a cutesy crush on each other… Wow that was very LOVE AT SECOND SIGHT? Wasn't it? Aww I'm so happy.

TO Tenshi-Hotaru: awwwwwww you always review… See I'm updating more often now XD. I'm not telling if your guess for my plot is actually what going to happen (though you probably already might now) Keep on Review!


	8. Rings: Reminisce about something sad

**Disclaimer: Why would a 13 year old like me own such a cool book/anime? psh....**

**Kiss Of Death by Ako Kanmu**

Sakura seemed to be extremely excited for her date with Syaoran. After all, after Syaoran had left, she had practically choked down the strawberry shortcake and then ran up to her hotel room to take a shower.

Sakura sighed as the hot water poured against her as she thought about Syaoran.

Sakura had never EVER felt this way about someone before. She never experienced any kisses or any compassionate hugs. She felt her heart beat hastily in her chest. 

Syaoran had only given her a bouquet of cherry blossoms and an adorable green teddy bear. Why was she so into him already? Was it his amber eyes? Or was it his handsome smile and his messy hair? Could it be all of them combined? She didn't know why but everything about him made her turn into a love sick girl without a care in the world.

Turning off the water, she put on her robe and left the washroom.

She took all of her clothes out of her suitcase and placed them neatly on her bed.

What was she to wear to this date with Syaoran? Sakura thought that she should wear something pretty but not outrageously glamorous. She wanted to wear something plain but not boring. She needed an outfit that would make one girl appear pretty but would make Sakura look like a princess.

Through her bed full of clothes, she repeatedly picked out clothes and tried him on. This process took hours for she had a hefty amount of clothes.

Finally, on her last piece of clothing, she found what she had been looking for. It was a dress that Tomoyo had designed for her. Smooth silk fabric that made you shudder at its touch with a color that would not blind the eyes. It was a gentle pink dress that suited Sakura perfectly. Sakura gazed into the mirror. The dress flowed down and ended at Sakura's knees and accentuated Sakura's developing womanly features. The dress a tiny bit love and showed only enough of Sakura's breasts to tease. The dress was sleeveless with thin straps around her shoulders that made an X on her back. 

She took her brush and caressed her hair with it. Sakura's hair glided down her back and gave out the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Sakura touched her neck and realized her neck was empty. 

_'My necklace'_ Sakura thought as she quickly ran towards her jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a golden chain and on it were two rings. Both rings with the words Nadeshiko and Fujitaka forever engraved on it. One ring possessed a brilliant diamond. On the ring without the diamond was engraved the word "**Man**" and on the ring which possessed the diamond was engraved the word "**Wife**". When you put the rings together, the ring without the diamond first and then diamond ring second, you could see the words "**Man and Wife**".

Sakura sat on the end of her bed, gazing at her chain. 

"Okaa-san," she felt a tear slide down her tears and press against the rings.

**_Flashback- 11 years back_**

_Fujitaka sat beside the hospital bed with his hands holding Nadeshiko's pale hands._

_"I think I'm going to be leaving soon, Fujitaka," Nadeshiko felt that the air was hard to breathe in as she smiled weakly at her husband._

_"No, you have to stay Nadeshiko," Fujitaka tightened his grasp on his wife's hands as if that if he were to hold on to her tighter, she wouldn't leave. _

_Nadeshiko kept her weak smile on her face and she began to sit up on her bed._

_"Don't move, Nadeshiko, it'll take up your energy," _

_"I want to see Sakura,"_

_Fujitaka nodded and walked out the door. In a few minutes later, he was back with a tiny little girl holding his hand._

_"Okaa-san! Onii-chan was teasing me again!" Sakura said to her okaa-san as she jumped on to her bed and started bouncing happily._

_"You just ignore him now Sakura-chan,"_

_"I will okaa-san!" Sakura smiled brightly at her mother. Her radiant eyes were laughing with happiness._

_Nadeshiko grinned at her daughter. She found that whenever Sakura was near her, that laughing didn't hurt or sting._

_ "Sakura-chan, okaa-san has something to give you," Nadeshiko slowly reached into the drawer beside her and took out a golden chain. She then began to take off her wedding ring and let it slide onto the golden chain._

_Fujitaka gasped as he watched his wife take off her ring and drop it onto the chain._

_"Now Sakura-chan, okaa-san has gotten very clumsy lately so I want you to take care of okaa-san's ring." Nadeshiko smiled down at her little daughter. Sakura was her pride and joy through all these days when she discovered the fact that she had cancer. _

_"Hai! Okaa-san, I'll take care of your ring!" Sakura smiled brightly knowing that her okaa-san had given her a responsibility. _

_Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter and gently caressed her face. She would be leaving this world any time soon and Sakura didn't know. She was very happy that Sakura had no knowledge of this otherwise Sakura would not be as happy. Nadeshiko wanted her last days with her daughter to be full of giggles and happy go lucky smiles. _

_"Do you promise?" Nadeshiko asked her angelic daughter._

_"Hai! I promise!" Sakura giggled happily as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother._

_Nadeshiko gave her daughter a warm embrace._

_"Sakura-chan, it's getting late now. You should go home and sleep," Nadeshiko didn't want to let go of her embrace with Sakura, fearing that it would be her last._

_"Okaa-san! I want to stay!" Sakura whimpered._

_"You can come tomorrow; I'll be up bright and early waiting for you!" Nadeshiko said to her now depressed daughter._

_Sakura hesitated but nodded and began to drag her father out the door._

_"Oyasumi, Okaa-san!!" Sakura shouted to her mother._

_Nadeshiko starred at the door way and continued to stare until she felt tired. _

_Closing her eyes and waiting for the next day she would see her daughter, she smiled._

_She fell asleep…_

_And never woke up._

****

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

Sakura caressed the rings between her fingers and tried not to cry. Her heart ached with sorrows and hurt. That memory was sad but another memory also ached at her heart.

**_FLASHBACK- 3 YEARS AGO_**

_Sakura was sitting at the dinner table with __Virginia__ and her otou-san. Sakura and Virginia were eating away at their food with not a care in the world. They didn't speak for all they wanted to do was eat. Fujitaka decided to tell them the great news that he had been holding back for a few days._

_"Sonomi-san and I are going to get married in a few months," Fujitaka said._

_Sakura and Virginia burst out into grand smiles. Both of them were equally happy that their otou-san had found someone to love and they were expecting this announcement for quite a while now._

_"WHEN!?" Virginia and Sakura found themselves yelling out at the exact same moment.  _

_"We haven't decided yet but I know who will be out flower girl," Fujitaka shot a glance at Sakura._

_"Who?" Sakura asked obviously not realizing that Fujitaka was hinting at her._

_Virginia__ smacked Sakura behind the head. "YOU! Silly girl" _

_"HOEE?!?! I'M GOING TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL?!" Sakura hollered out in a surprised voice._

_"Hai, Sakura," Fujitaka paused, "Since I'm going to be marrying Sonomi, I can't wear this ring any more," _

_Fujitaka took off his wedding ring that had been worn by him and set it down in front of Sakura._

_"I thought that Sakura, you could put it on your chain necklace beside your okaa-san's ring,"_

_Sakura felt her heart crumble and her happiness for her father lost. Did his love for Tomoyo's okaa-san replace the love he had for her okaa-san? She felt her heart shrivel up inside of her._

_Sakura dressed herself with an artificial smile, "Hai, I'll put it on my necklace, with okaa-san's ring."_

_Sakura took off the chain from around her neck and yet the ring slide down and make a "clink" sound as it knocked into the other ring. She put the chain back around her neck. _

_She felt as if she had lost her appetite. With a smile, she excused herself from the table and walked to her room._

_Once she was inside her room, she cried her heart out for the loss of her mother and the loss of her ideal father._

****

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

Sakura sobbed at the end of her bed. She heard a knock on the door.  As quickly as possible, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and quickly opened the door.

There he was in front of her, Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's red eyes and grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said as she dragged Syaoran in and closed the door, "I was watching a sad movie before you came,"

Syaoran didn't believe her and she was awfully bad at lying.

"I didn't hear the TV on." Syaoran said suspiciously as he walked towards Sakura.

Sakura put on a fake smile on her face, "I was hearing it with earphones!" 

"I don't believe you, Sakura," Sakura tried to walk away from Syaoran.

Syaoran grabbed her and pressed her against him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

She whimpered.

"Tell me what's wrong," Syaoran said firmly.

Sakura let out a sigh of surrender and let her head lie down against Syaoran's chest.

"I was remembering events that had happened in the past," Sakura said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Syaoran asked.

"Iie, I want to stop thinking about it. How about we just go out for out date?" 

Syaoran hesitated for a moment but then agreed and they left the hotel to their destination, Star Gazing Restaurant.

  
**Author's notes.**

That only took… One night. But that was sad…. Poor Sakura… OH WELL. Next chapter out… WHEN?!?! I don't know? When I'm not so busy?


End file.
